


Roomates

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was Sunday.</p></blockquote>





	Roomates

The singing is loud, obnoxious and thoroughly off-key. "I didn't wake you did I, Janey? I thought you might be on a date." She laughs at the absurdity of the idea.

"It's ok, Tammy, I'm glad you woke me. I'm feeling a little hungry."

Carefully licking the remaining blood off of her fingers, she muses Jane is dead in more ways than one and she wants a new name to celebrate. She grins as she realizes her former roomie's song choice was perfect. "Sunday, bloody Sunday," she sings, thinking that Tammy turned out to be a perfect roommate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was Sunday.


End file.
